I hate LCL
by Outlaw-Rin
Summary: something strange happens to Shinji Ikari at a 400% sync, a strange girl comes into being. Who is she? And can people come from EVAs?
1. Default Chapter

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Chapter One

By Outlaw Rin

This takes place in that one episode where Shinji is dissolved by EVA ( after it goes beserk). It's changed around alot and new things are introduced, it's my fic after all.^_^ And, it won't follow the EVA plot series, just to let you know, fanfic readers.Enjoy! Pleae R+R

Shinji drifted inside unit-o1's entry plug, with a 400% sync. Invisible to the naked eye, dissolved in LCL. A hand extends from somewhere in Eva-01 A feminine hand.  
" Mother? Is that you?" Shinji murmers. He takes the strange hand. He feels warm. " Who are you?" He murmers another question. Suddenly, he can feel his body gather and start to materialize, than darkness.  
" Shinji!!" Misato gasps.  
Shinji's wet naked body slips out of the entry plug, covered in LCL. The medica rush to the scene. Suddenly another shape slowly slips out of the entry plug. A naked, LCL soaked girl with short black hair just beneath her earlobes, thin with full breasts and a small silver barbell running through her right eyebrow.  
" Who the hell is that?" Misato blurts out.  
"STATS!" Ritsuko orders.  
Aoba shrugs from the controls.   
" I can't tell you anything..she isn't an angel. Just a human." He stammers.  
" Geesus." Maya whimpers.  
" Get he medical attention as well!" Misato orders the medics. " Well, if she is human after all." She adds.  


Shinji's eyes open a slit very sluggishly and he catches a glimpse of the naked mystery girl before she is whisked off by the medics ad well as himself, and slipping back into unconciousness.  


" Major Katsuragi, I guess we were lucky Mr.Ikari is away, huh?" Aoba asks.  
" Why is that? Besides the fact that Shinji came out alive." Misato asks, curiously.  
" Well, I'm almost positive he would have had that girl killed that came out of Unit-one." Aoba responds.  
Misato slowly nods." Yes, I can see that happening. But we..I can't kill her. Yet. Not untill we know more." Misato says, walking off. Aoba shrugs.

*****

Shinji jerks awake in a hospital bed. His body feels like shit. " Aug..." He creaks his neck to look around. Another bed is next to his, and in it was the mysterious girls who was in the entry plug with him. So, at least he thinks. The two make eye contact.  
" Were you the one in Unit-01 with me?" he asks shakily. The girl blinks and stares at the ceiling.  
" Yes." She says strongly, compared to Shinji, but gentle. She holds out her hand to Shinji from her bed. There beds were close enough together, and Shinji took her hand without a second thought , not realizing what he was doing.  
" Y-Yuzika Kimichi." The girl whispers.  
" What?" Shinji asks quietly, straining to hear the girl.  
" My name." The girl whispers unsure of herself. Shinji releases her hand, as Maya appears outside the door.She gently turns the knob and walks in. " Hi Shinji." She says softly. " You feeling any better?" She asks. Shinji looks a little stunned at the least, to see Maya pick him up from the hospital. But that was okay with him.  
" Yeah, I guess." He says almost in a whispered tone.  
" How about you?" She smiles at the girl next to Shinji. Shinji wondered if Maya was always this nice. The girls sits up slowly and smiles back at Maya. Shinji was a little confused. Maya held out a clipboard.   
" Can you tell me your name please?" She asks the girl.  
" Yuzika Kimichi." She responds.  
" Thanks." Maya jots down a few notes on her clipboard. " Well, you two. I'm supoose to drop Shinji off at his home, and Yuzika, you can come with me." She extends her hand. Now Shinji is baffled. He pulls himself up and walks into the bathroom to get dressed. Yuzika slowly stands and walks ackwardly twards Maya, taking her hand. Her hospital gown loosly covers her body. Maya smiles again.   
" Let's get you some clothes you like." Maya says.  
" Alright." Yuzika says slowly, and smiles.  
Soon, Shinji is finished and they all walk out to Maya's car and drive off. Shinji is dropped off at Misato's first and he watches Maya leave, watching the mysterious girl in the front seat dissapear. He stares at his hand for a moment and walks into the appartment building.

Asuka was on the phone, and just hangs up when Shinji walks in.  
" Who was she?" Asuka asks, annoyed. " Well, baka?" She asks.  
Shinji shrugs, and walks into his room.  
" Supid Baka." She says, plopping down on the couch and flipping on the TV.   
" I wonder if she'll be the new pilot.." Asuka thinks. " How could someone just come out of an Eva?" she blurts outloud. Misato must have called her from headquarters and told her the story. She shrugs.  
Shinji lies on his bed, starring at the ceiling.  
" Who was she? I've never felt that way before," He murmers. He looks at his hand again. " So warm. Who are you, Yuzika? Will I ever see you again?" He wonders.

TBCIt's a little slow at first but I promise things will get better.^_^ And it won't be super long either. Please R+R thanks! Domo Arigoto.


	2. nge2

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Chapter Two

Weightless, floating inside the entry plug, Shinji looks around the sea of endless LCL. The light blue reflections seem to relax him. He feels the precense of another body next to his bare one. It's Yuzika, she is floating around weightless as well close to him, her eyes open and her arms extend out twards him. Shinji floats twards her with his arms extended also.

Shinji jerks awake for the third time, from the same dream, or nightmare.  
" Another dream, just like that. For the third time," He wipes the sweat from his brow. " About Yuzika again." He murmers. Shinji gets up slowly and walks into the kitchen to make breakfast. Asuka is asleep on the couch in her school uniform. Shinji wondered why Asuka was sleeping on the couch in the first place. He shrugs and poors some warm water into a pan, puts it on the stove and poors a few cups of rice into it. He sighs, and starts on the Miso soup. He felt like he needed a traditional breakfast today.   
Asuka awoke to the smell of cooking rice and soup.   
" Shinji?" She mummbles.  
Shinji smiles sweetly at her.   
" Guten Morgen, Asuka." He says. Asuka frowns and opens the fridge, pulling out a soda. She drinks it and sits down at the table.  
" Pop?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.  
" Caffiene, Baka." She murmers resting her chin on her palm leaning on the table top. Shinji sweatdrops and serves her a bowl of rice and Miso soup. She picks at it,and starts to eat it. Shinji sits down on the opposite end of the table and begins to eat his breakfast. They finish and walk to school together.  
" Shinji, can I ask you a question?" Asuka asks, walking slowly with her bag behind her back, swinging gently. Shinji stares ahead of him as he walks and nods. " Well, who was that girl? You know, the one that came out of the entry plug with you. Misato told me about her." She says. Shinji glances at her and turns away. He shrugs.  
" Just a girl." Shinji says blankly. Why would he tell Asuka about Yuzika? That wasn't going to happen.  
" Whatever." Asuka increases her pace, and walks ahead of Shinji the rest of the way to school.  


" Yuzika? Are you awake?" Maya quietly creeps into the room where she let Yuzika stay. Yuzika's eyelashes flutter as the beam of light awakens her from the hallway, and open slowly to see Maya." Sorry. But I need to wake you up for school." Maya smiles sweetly. Yuzika rolls out of the soft bed, with the old Aztec art bedspread and white fluffy pillows, was extremely hard to resist sleeping in the rest of the day.  
Her bare feet slowly fall in contact with the floor and she is standing up right clothed in an oversized button-up shirt, and shorts. She smiles back at Maya, and casually walks twards her. Yuzika slowly, but sweetly hugs Maya, wrapping her arms around her back and hugging her comfortably tight.  
" Maya." She says calmy, and sweetly smiling. Perplexed, Maya hugs her back, and they embrace untill Yuzika has to get ready for school with the help of Maya.

Asuka arrives at school with Shinji following.   
" Good morning, Asuka." Hikari greets her with a smile. Asuka smiles back.   
" Morning, Hikari." She says sweetly, forgetting all about Shinji. She takes her seat.  
" Did you know we're getting a new student today, Asuka?" Hiakari asks, leaning against her desk. Asuka looks up from her seat, suprised. Her smile fades slowly.  
" OH, really?" She asks, now frowning." This new student wouldn't have happened to come in yesterday would she?" Asuka asks. Hikari seems to nod her head to one side and think for a moment.  
" I believe she did." Hikari says. " If not yesterday, earlier." She says,shrugging. Shinji overhears them and butts in the conversation for once in his life.   
" Is the new student a male of female?" Shinji asks. " Just curious." He adds quickly before they get the wrong idea. Hikari smiles.   
" Even I'm not sure, the teacher never told me that." She says. Asuka slumps her shoulders. " I guess we'll find out." Hikari adds.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

" Katsuragi. You are in a heap. You really are. " Kaji says, watering his precious melons with a bright green hose. Misato is standing against the side of his home in dispair. " You convince everyone to keep the new 'Eva child', and now you, Misato, have no idea where or who she is staying with? Or let alone the fact that you have no idea who checked her out of the hospital. Katsuragi." Kaji murmers, smirking under the bright sun. Misato looks up, pissed. A vein protrudes slightly on her forhead. Kaji glances at her for a second, and continues to water the melons.  
" Kaji, I do know who checked her out of the hospital. I checked the surveillance cameras." She murmers wiping the small beads of perspiration off her brow. " But I don't like it. Not one bit." Misato adds softly.  
Kaji turns off the hose, and directs his attention twards her.   
" Who is it?" He asks. Misato stares at the sky for a moment than back at Kaji.  
" Maya." She murmers. Kaji raises his eyebrow and turns the hose back on, and waters once again.   
" Well, this is a suprising lead of events isn't it, Katsuragi?" He asks, smirking again in the sun. Misato shakes her head.  
" It keeps getting better." Misato continues. " Gendou Ikari somehow found out about her, the ' Eva child', and wants her to be an experimental pilot for the new Evangelion Unit." Misato says crossing her arms across her chest. " But what I don't understand is why Maya would have checked that girl out of the hospital, and took her. I'll haft to drive by there later." Misato murmers walking twards her car behind the garden. Kaji chuckles a bit.   
" Good luck." He smiles and waves his hose. The corner of Misato's mouth upraises a tiny bit, and she climbs into her car, and starts it up. She turns the AC on high. This was going to be a long day. She sighs and goes past the speed limit, again.

To be continued{}

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up.^-^ I was pretty busy! Thanks for the reviews I really appriciate it!   
- Outlaw Rin  



	3. ng3

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Chapter Three

Author Note- I just realized I wasn't putting the story's name on here. Haha. Stupid me.^-^ 

I hate LCL

All the children in the classroom were getting restless. The news about the new student had spread quickly, and people were getting nervous and excited. " It's only a new pupil." Asuka yawns, extremely bored at the whole situation. Shinji sits at his desk, dazing off, not listening to a one of Asuka's complaints or whining. His chin rests lazily on his hand as he stares staraight ahead of him, thinking about encounter in the Hospital with her. With Yuzika. He sighs deeply. " IDIOT!" Asuka snaps him in the nose with her thumb. He jerks out of his trance and stares up at her, rubbing his nose gently. " You were just spacing out stupid baka! And class is about to begin!" Asuka falls back into her seat, and leans back into her chair.  
" Sorry.." Shinji mumbles like he always does. Asuka gives him an angry glare but is cut off from yelling, since the teacher enters the room.  
" Stand, bow, sit! Shut up!" The ususual shouts of the morning routine from the teacher. Shinji holds his breath. The new student. Could it be her? His face is starting to flush. The teacher walks out into the hall for a moment and pulls in a slender new female student. It was without a doubt, Yuzika. It was the first time he had seen her since she appeared. And here she was, clothes in a school uniform standing in front of the class.  
Shinji realizes he's not breathing, and inhales deeply and exhales. His face was quite flushed, with a small patch of blue. Rei Ayanami, in the front row also seemingly was interested.  
" Please take a seat back by Mr.Ikari." The teacher murmers taking a seat at his own cluttered desk. Yuzika takes a seat behind Shinji. Shinji's body becomes stuff and his mind comprehension totaly switches backwards. Yuzika seems to pay attention to the teacher rammbling on about 2cd Impact.  
Asuka picked up Shinji's ridgid nerves like a radar. This was going to be fun for her, after she finds out who this girl is.

(*)(*)(*)

Meanwhile, Misato Katsuragi pulls into Maya Ibuki's parking lot to her appartment building. She carefully steps out of her car and enters the building, holding offical papers and such, stammped with NERV logos. She walks up to Maya's appatment and rings the doorbell, and knocks.  
" Who is it?" Maya's voice rings through the door.  
" Major Katsuragi." Misato announces flatly.  
" OH." she says, opening the door, and inviting her in. Maya was in loose pants and a white tanks. Suprisingly, she wasn't needed at NERV HQ today. " Would you like some tea?" Maya offers.  
" No thanks." She politely turns down her offer, and closes the door gently. Maya and Misato have a seat on the couch.  
" So what is it?" Maya asks meekly.  
" Maya, I want to know why you checked her out, and took her with you." Misato asks calmly. Maya looks down at the floor.   
" What----?" Maya denies it.   
" Maya, why?" Misato asks, more urgently. Maya rings her hands.   
" It's lonely here. I've always wanted someone to care for, to come home to." She whispers. " I always wanted a child to love, and cherish. I'm just so alone here. She seems to like it here. She seems to like me." Maya's voice cracks as she whispers. Misato looks sympathetic.  
" Maya, it's all right. She can stay here. You're her legal gaurdian now. I spoke with Mr. Ikari on the phone and all you need to do is sighn theese fourms and such." Misato holds them out.  
Maya slowly looks at her with tears forming in her eyes. "  
" Miss...Katsuragi!....I....oh!....I...I..." She begins to sob, overwhelmed with joy.  
" Maya, could you please sighn theese now?" Misato smiles. Maya chuckles under her tears and sighs them shakily.   
" Thank you." She cries. Misato smiles.   
" Just doing my job." She murmers, rising to her feet and heading out the door.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

TBC{}

That's chapter three! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! DOMO ARIGOTO!!!! ( THANK YOU VERY MUCH)


	4. NGE4

NGE 4

I Hate LCL

Shinji, as if in a daze sat in his desk unmoving, appearing to be listening the teacher babble on about things. Asuka just sat in her desk, comfortably smirking at this. Yuzika seemed to be listening contently to the teacher's lecture, even occasionly taking notes. Finally, it was lunch time. The students left their seats as soon as the bell rang and they ran to the door and disapeared. Shinji stayed in his desk a few seconds after watching Yuzika calmly leave. Slowly he got up himself and walked out of the classroom, with the teacher's curious eyes following his back out the door.  
  
Shinji scanns the school grounds carefully, back and fouth, up and down. No sighn of Yuzika. He sighs and begins to walk to his favorite spot. Asuka is sitting on the lawn, with Hikari eating lunch. " What is wrong with Shinji? He's walking around like a zombie." Hikari asks, pointing at Shinji. Asuka nods her head to one side and back again.   
" I think it has somethine to do with the new girl." She begins, wrinkling her nose. " How disgusting. The baka has a backbone? Going after a girl." Asuka chuckles. Hikari looks confused.   
" You honestly think that he's going after that girl?" Hikari asks.  
" Yeah...or maybe he didn't get any sleep. I don't keep track you know." Asuka says. Hikari nods.  
" True...true." She murmers. Just than, the two stooges appear, as Asuka calls them, Kensuke and Touji.   
" Hey! Have you guys seen the new girl?" Kensuka asks. Touji nods. " We can't find her anywhere." He smiles and pushes his glasses back up his nose.  
" Why? So you can take pictures of her and sell them? Like you did with ME?!*" Asuka says angrily. Kensuke's facial exspression was priceless.  
" No...er...what are you talking about?" He backs away murmering. Touji shakes his head.  
" Well I guess you haven't seen her, so see you around!!" Touji says, quickly walking away with Kensuke. Asuka smiles triumphantly.  
" Oh, Asuka." Hikari smiles.   
" Let's get out of here, Hikari. Let's go find Shinji so I can question him again." She smiles at her best friend. They link arms and walk off to go find Shinji. 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Shinji arrives at his destination. The school's roof. " Ah..quietness.." He murmers leaning against the fence and staring down at the people. He suddenly notices another precense near him. He can't beleive his eyes, it's Yuzika. Of all people! Yuzika! Shinji stummbles near her and tries to cogh out a sentece but all he can come up with is, " Hi," A very very very shaky " Hi, My name is S---Shinji." He murmers. Yuzika smiles sweetly.   
" It's you," She says. " You're Ikari. Shinji Ikari." She takes his hand ever so gently and shakes it. Shinji's face flushes.   
" Y-Yeah." He nods. C'mon say something. Anything. " I-I - I just wanted to meet you." Shinji smiles weakly. Yuzika is stil holding onto his hand, perhaps not realizing it.   
" That's wonderful. I've also wanted to meet you, Shinji Ikari," She says. " I have not forgotten you." She says. Shinji's brain jolts.  
" What? F-forgotten me? What-" He stops his babbling, and suddenly remembers. " T-t-the entry plug? You mean..inside...Eva..?" Shinji asks, completely red. Yuzika nods, still smiling and still grasping his hand.   
" Yes, I remeber we were inside her. I'm so glad to meet you, Shinji. We shall become good friends." Yuzika smiles. Shinji can't help but smile.  
" Yes. I hope we will." Shinji shakily rubs his head, when she releases his hands. " Would you like to come over to my home after school?" Shinji blurts out. Yuzika nods. Shinji quickly pulls out a memo pad and scribbles down his address, and hands it to her. " I..I better go now..." Shinji says, as the bell rings. He walks quickly down the stairs, bumping into Asuka and Hikari on the way down not stopping.  
" BAKA!" He hears Asuka shout at him as he runs downs the stairs. He is grinning. Was it possible for Shinji Ikari to feel this good? He liked this feeling. A lot. He ran the rest of the way to class.

********************************************************

Yuzika clumbsily opens her apaprtment door without dropping her key. She walks in quietly closing the door behind her. Maya greets her.  
" HI! Did you have a good first day, Yuzika?" She asks, smiling. Yuzika nods and hugs Maya.  
" I had a great day, Maya. Can I make some food now?" She asks.  
Maya nods. " Sure! I'll help you make it. We can make it together." She says. Yuzika smiles. While they make some snacks in the kitchen, Yuzika brings up Shinji.  
" Maya, do you mind if I stop over at Hikari's house later? For a little while?" She asks sitting across from Maya at the small wooden table. Maya perks up.  
" Shinji? Shinji Ikari? You're friends with him? That's nice. Shinji's a good kid. I don't mind." Maya smiles, setting down her chopsticks.   
" Thank you." Yuzika says, finishing her food. " For some reason, I knew him. Even before he said his name. I remember being with him somewhere for a long time." She seems to trail off, staring ahead of her. Than she stops. " Oh, Maya. I'm sorry. You probably don't understand a thing I'm saying." Yuzika stands quietly and hugs Maya. " I think I should go now. I'll be back before Nine." She smiles. Maya smiles, and waves.  
" Was she inside..Eva..with Shinji?" Maya wonders, clearing the plates from the table.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Shinji lays on the couch staring the the TV. Hikari was over, they were in Asuka's room. Looking at magazines or something of the sort, Shinji figures. Even though the TV is on, Shinji can't help but keep picturing Yuzika. Was she really comming over? Were they going to get in a discussion of Eva? Or something more? Shinji suddenly notices a red-headed figure looming over him. It was Asuka, with Hikari off to the side of her.  
" Baka, honestly. You could at least answer the door." Asuka complains in his face. Shinji jolts up, smashing into Asuka's head. Shinji falls back to the floor, while Asuka falls onto the couch.   
" MEIN HEMMIL!!! BAKA!! IDIOT!!!!" She screams rubbing her head. Hikari looks worried.  
" Are you okay Asuka? Shinji?" Hikari asks. There was a knock at the door. Probably the second or third one since Shinji didn't hear the first. Shinji is incapable of answering the door, as well as Asuka.  
" Sorry...sorry...sorry..." He groans over and over rubbing his head. The two looked comical with Asuka, stomach on couch, rubbing her head, with Shinji, eyes closed tightly murmering his appologies, trying to keep his frail mind concious.  
" I'll...answer...the door.." Hikari slides to the door, and opens it slowly. It's the new student from school, Yuzika. " Oh..hi." Hikari flushes. " You can come in...er...I think...yeah...Asuka and Shinji kinda had an accident so you can wait..if you don't mind." Hikari says. Yuzika thanks her and walks in the appartment. What a scene. Asuka and Shinji's flushed, painful expressions, rubbing their heads and murmering and cursing. Well, mostly Asuka. Yuzika waits for about ten minutes for them to recover, and finally Shinji sits up and smiles, and appologizes. 

" It's okay. Accidents happen." She shrugs. Asuka perks up and grumpily murmers, " Who invited her over?" She rubs her forhead once more and glances at Shinji. Hikari is sitting next to her and watching the conversation quietly. Shinji speaks up for once in his life and answers Asuka.  
" I invited her, and we're going to talk for while." Shinji says. Asuka stares at him angrily, fuming.   
" Whatever, baka. Do whatever you want to do, are you growing a spine all of a sudden?" She gets up, with Hikari following and enters her room, slamming the door. Yuzika smiles and they sit down next to each other to start their conversation.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

" Major. I just wanted to know when you think she will start to pilot the Eva proto type." Maya Ibuki asks on the other end of the phone line. Misato sighs a deep sigh.  
" As soon as tommorow I'm guessing, or as soon as the test results come back. Maya, this isn't going to affect your job, is it?" Misato asks.  
" No..of course not, Major." She says falsely happy.  
" Good. I'll see you tommorow than." She says.  
" Right. Good night." She hangs up. A faint click. Than a brand new dial tone. Gendou Ikari stopped listening.   
" This may be a risk to our HQ." He murmers. " I shall haft to observe this very carefully." He rest his chin on his folded hands.

*IN one of Asuka's earlier episodes, when she first appeared Kensuke took pictures of her and sold them to various male students.

Sorry about not updating, my computer went nuts on me for a while. Now it's fixed. ^.^ Expect update in a week or so. Thanks for the patience.


	5. nge5

NGE 5

I hate LCL

This chapter may contain ' profain' language.

Ritsuko Akagi is up late again, much past closing,at her desk. Puffing a freshly lit cigerette she exhales deeply, than sighs. She slowly picks up the phone and begins to dial. A voice is heard. " Hello, yes. I'm concerned about the EVA proto-type. What? That's right. Evangelion Unit Seven. Yes. Yes. I realize that she passed all her tests. Yes. I'm aware of the incredible sync. But, Sir, I'm more concerned for the saftey of the pilot.We haven't tested it for a long period of time and the Evange- what? You're just going to give the green light on this project without further delay? .......... Yes, Sir. Goodbye." Ritsuko slams the phone back on her desk. " Gendou Ikari, what is going on in your head?" Ritsuko wonders inhaling her cigerette again, flipping through the documents one final time.

******

Shinji and Yuzika talked for a good hour before she had to leave. They talked about NERV most of the time, and his father.   
" Oh, Shinji! I get to work with you!" She suddenly brings up happily. Shinji looks puzzled.   
" What do you mean?" He asks.  
" I'm going to pilot EVA!" She exclaims. Shinji's face turns pail.  
" W-what? You're going to p-p-pilot EVA? When?" He asks shakily.  
" Probably tommorow." She says heading twards the door. Shinji flusters, opening it for her. She smiles softly. " Aw, don't worry. Thanks for having me over." She says, gently kissing him on the cheek, than walking away smiling. Shinji put his hand over his cheek and stood in silence for a long while. It wasn't the same as when Asuka kissed him. It was different. It was warm, and friendly. Shinji quickly realized he was standing there and closed the door. Spinning around, he bumps into Asuka and Hikari.  
" Baaakkaa," Asuka grummbles. " Are you trying to cause me more bodily injury?!" She growls at him. Shinji shakes his head.   
" S-sorry." He weakly murmers walking into his room, gently closing the door behind him. HIkari shrugs. Asuka walks Hikari to her house down the dark streets of Tokyo-2. Shinji stares at his ceiling motionless. " That was probably a friendly kiss," Shinji murmers. " Because we barely know each other, or was she really the one inside EVA with me? How could that be? Who is she? How could she come out of the entry plug?" He ponders this for quite a while.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Misato arrives at her home. Shinji hears her stummble in through the door; dropping her papers, cursing, shuffling them together in a pile and opening the fridge to extract a beere. She rips it open and gulps it down. She taps on Shinji's door and peeks in. " Hey Shinji. Where is Asuka?" She asks. Shinji raises an eyebrow, suprised Asuka wasn't back yet.  
" She walked Hikari home." He murmers, walking out into the kitchen to make Misato some food. She never bothered Shinji unless she was sick of take-out. " She left about an hour ago." He murmers, bringing out the frying pan and some ingredients.  
" An hour ago? Oh, I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself, you know. Tommorow is my night off Shinji. How about it? Wanna' stay home and have a, what do you call it, family type night?" Misato asks, clearly getting a fresh buzz started with the second beere. Shinji sighs and cuts up some vegetables.   
" It's okay Misato. You can go out. I don't mind really." Shinji says softly pouring the veggies into the pan, adding rice and more tid bits. Misato smiles and laughs.   
" Aw, Shinji. We need to throw a party again. Remember how much fun you had?" Misato asks, opening her third beere. How could she drink them that fast? Shinji couldn't help but wonder. He places a clear glass lid over the pan, and sits down across from Misato at the table to let the food simmer for a while. Misato sniffs the air and murmers, " That smells great Shinji. You should take cooking classes or something an' show em all." She smiles. Shinji smiles a little.  
" Right, Misato." He says slightly smiling. Misato gives him a serious look.  
" No really, with something that smells that great, I bet the neighbors are gonna start commn' over here askn for a taste," She giggles. " It smells a hell of a lot fresher than..take out." She shuddered at the word take out. And also thought of the words'four nights in a row', and sighed in relief that Shinji could cook. Shinji smirks a little at Misato's comical like drama. He rests his chin on his hand, and enjoys her company for once.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

" I hate going through this part of town." Hikari whispers, walking close to Asuka. They are walking down a dark part of town with barely any street lights, and a few cars and bars speckled around.  
" Oh, HIkari. Don't worry," Asuka starts. " I'm proffesionaly trained to handle any situation involving hand to hand combat." Asuka says proudly. Hikari swallows hard.  
" That's what I'm worried about, Asuka. They wouldn't be using hands here." She whispers shakily. Asuka shakes her head.   
" Hikari, just try to remain concious. We're only two blocks from your house now. Don't worry..." Asuka's voice trails off as a few figures ahead of them on the sidewalk approach the opposite direction they were going. Hikari was visibly pail, passing the street light. Asuka takes a deep breath. ' They'll just pass. They always do.' She bites her lip. Why was she nervous? She had beaten many thugs before. After all, she was the GREAT ASUKA LANGLEY SOURHYU!! She tugs at her school uniform nervously, though. She curses under her breath.   
" Asuka," Whispers a nervouse Hikari, " Why did we take the shortcut from the cafe'?" She asks quivering. Asuka shakes her head. They're about to pass the thugs. Two feet, One, passed. Asuka gives a secret sigh. All of a sudden, the thugs charge Asuka from behind and knock her tummbling to the sidewalk.   
" SHEIST!" Asuka grummbles getting to her feet. " What was that for?!" She snaps. Hikari is standing behind her shaking. The main man pulls his hood closer around his face.   
" You should watch where you're going." The man laughs with his group. Asuka frowns and tightens her fists, readily. The man picks it up.  
" Aw, you think we want to fight you?" The man chuckles. Asuka frowns, her temper obviously rising from this bunch of highschool students. Most of the group members were wearing badges sewed onto their coats and sweat shirts from the school opposite of Asuka's. Asuka curses for wearing her school uniform after school, as well as Hikari.  
" Do you think I'm afraid of a bunch of goons from the retard school?" Asuka murmers. The man ( AN- I'll just continue to call the male highschool student a man, because he's a highschool boy with manly features, sorry for not clearing that up *.* End of AN.) raised an eyebrow at the comment. He clenched his fist and put a hand into his sweatshirt pocket.  
" Retard school? You don't know who you're messing with." He murmers angrily between clenched teeth. Asuka cocks her head back in disgust.  
" Yea, retard school." She smirks confidently. They were just highschool students like she was. She could take them all on at the same time. Hikari still looked ridgid as a pole.  
" You bitch, how dare you call our academy a retard school! I bet your school is going to get smashed up by those stupid robot pilots! Or has it once already?" The man says chuckling heavily. Asuka's nostrils flared, and before she knew what she was doing charged at the man. The words ' stupid robot pilots' obviously triggered her rampage. " How dare they call my Leibling stupid..." Asuka thinks charging at the man angrily, fists ready.  
The man takes a few quick steps back and falls onto the pavement, set off step by her charge. Asuka stops and looks down at him, smirking.   
" Pathetic. You trip before I have a chance to hit you." Asuka murmers. His other friends are standing behind her. Asuka spits on the ground in front of him. " Consider this a warning." Asuka murmers spinning around, facing the others. Before she had a chance to say; " Move it jocks." One of the men pulls out a small shiny metallic box , and shocks Asuka's neck. She falls to the ground limply, eyes wide open.   
" Why did you use the stun gun? Are we going that far?" The first man asks.   
The second man looks at Hikari. " You better get out of here, you're a lot younger than her it looks like. So you better get out of here now, kid!" The main man shouts. With tears welling up in her eyes, HIkari runs back blindly twards Shinji's appartment. Asuka stares up blankly at the men dragging her into the alley. ' What are they doing? They can't do this to me! I'm an Eva pilot! Don't they know anything! I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill them all! They better not do anything!' Her inner voice screams in her head. The men prop her up a grubby brick wall and crowd around her. The three men whisper amongst each other.  
" Well, red head. I guess you've never been stunned before." The main man says. " You shouldn't have been so cocky back there, or this wouldn't have happened to a girl in your school unifrom." The main man smirks. Asuka strains herself. She can twitch her fingers a little at the most.  
" What...are we gonna do?" Asks the nervous man next to the main man.  
" SHUT UP JOHN," The main man says. " If you don't want to be here than go home." The main man says. Shyly, John shuts up. The other man, just stood there waiting for the next orders.  
" I'd like to know what we're going to do." He asks calmly in a dark rich voice. " We already broke the law anyways." He trails off. The main man sighs.   
" We'll just rough you up a bit to put you in your place." He murmers rumaging through his school bag. He pulls out two permenant markers, duct tape, a pocket knife, and a memo pad.   
" That's all you have." The calm man asks, smirking.   
" Yeah. I wasn't really expecting anything tonight." The main man smils, and shrugs, selecting the pocket knife off the ground. He lifts if up by Asuka's chin. Inside, Asuka really wasn't that scared, she doubted highschool punks would kill. The main man slid the pocket knife along the button line of her school uniform. Her school uniform top opened up, revealing her undershirt, and he slit that carefully, showing off her skimpy athletic bra. Asuka was trying to command her body to move. The calm man and the main man pick up a permanent marker and begin to scribble on her shoulders, breasts, stomach, and face. Anywhere above her stomach they wrote something.  
A half hour had passed, the men were gone. Asuka lay against the wall, mouth taped as well as hands. She sat against the wall graffitied and memoed, fondled, and harassed. The violent words stuck out on her white skin.  
BITCH, SLUT, WHORE, COCKY SKANK, RED HEADED FUCKER, GERMAN BITCH, with many other profanities. And to top it all off they left a memo stuck to her forhead, that read:  
' We hope you learned your place, Red Head. '  
Asuka didn't cry. She never cried. This was nothing. They didn't do anyting. She would find them. She would kill them. She would destroy every cell in their bodies, untill they were dead. 

Hikari ran into Yuzika on the street. Hikari's face was red and tear streaked down to her chin. Yuzika looked at her sadly. " What's wrong?" She asks kindly. Hikari managed to tell her the story through her sobbing and panting. Yuzika told Hikari to go to Shinji's house, and she would go. Hikari shook her head in disagreement.   
" No they might still be there! I'll go with you. Do you know how to fight?" Hikari asked shakily. Yuzika thought for a moment, as if deeply pondering.  
" Yes, I beleive so. Let's hurry than." She says. The sprint all the way there. They finnaly arrive at the alley way, panting and huffing.  
" Asuka..?" Hikari pants, walking into the alley. Hikari gasps. Yuzika's eyes widen as she helps untie Asuka. Asuka rips the tape off her mouth. Yuzika gives Asuka her jacket.  
" Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Hikari asks. Asuka takes the jacket, and puts it on Zipping it up. She rips the memo off her head angrily, reading it and crummpling it, and throwing it to the ground angrily.  
" No, this is all they did. Listen you two. I don't want anyone else to know about this, got it?" Asuka asks, litterly collapsing inside. Hikari and Yuzika nod.   
" Your...your...face...they'll see it..." Hikari stammers. Asuka shakes her head.   
" No they won't." Asuka gives Hikari a hug. " Thank you. You..too." She nods at Yuzika. She storms home.   
" ASUKA!" Hikari goes after her. Yuzika shrugs and goes home.

(*)(*_(*_(*_(*_(*_(*_(*_(*_*)

Asuka opens the door slowly and pratically runs into her room.  
" Oh, Asuka is home Misato." Shinji says swallowing his rice.  
" Oh. That's nice. This is great Shinji! It's absolutely excellent!" Misato says pigging out, and drinking her who-knows-what-number beere. Shinji smiles.  
" Thank you." He says quietly. 

Asuka stands in front of her mirror, quickly undressing.  
" I'll haft to soak in the tub a week. THOSE CREEPS!" She pounds her fist into a glass cup on her dresser. It shatters and makes her knuckles bleed.  
" How disgusting. I don't want to bathe in the same tub as Misato and Shinji, but I have no choice. I don't want to live here either. But I have no choice. I want to be with Kaji. But damn! I have no choice," She trails off, choking and sniffing.  
" Right...mama?" 

(*)(*)

TBC....

Well that was different. Rei Ayanami will be making an entrance next chapter, as well as more on Yuzika! THE SUSPENSE!! *-* THE SUSPENSE!!!!! ....Sorry. ^.^ See you next time! PLEASE R+R!!!!


	6. NGE 6

NGE 6

I hate LCL

Yuzika arrived home slightly late. Maya looks at her and smiles. " Welcome back." She says kindly. Yuzika smiles and nods.  
" Maya, if someone asks you not to tell anyone something they've told you, is that for their benefit, or for the benefit of others? Or is it just an expression?" She asks curiously sitting on the couch. Maya sits next to her.  
" It sounds like someone told you something, like a secret." Maya shrugs.  
" A...s..secret?" Yuzika asks, preplexed. Maya looks suprised.  
" A secret is something shared between two or more people that no one else should know about unless they say it's ok. But if you tell someone else that secret, and they find out, you could hurt that person a lot," Maya says. " Do you know what I mean?" she asks. Yuzika nods.   
" Yes. Thank you Maya. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Yuzika gets up and walks into her room. She sees a new black device sitting on her desk with many buttons.   
" Maya..." She calls from her room. " What is this?" She holds up the black thing to Maya. Maya smiles and chuckles a bit.   
" That's a cell phone. I thought you could use one." Maya chuckles and quickly demonstrates how to use it. Yuzika laughs with her.  
" Oh, so that's what it is. I'm used to seeing phones attached to the walls. That's why. Thank you Maya. Good night." She hugs Maya gently. Maya closes her door on the way out for her. Yuzika sits on her bed looking at her cellphone.  
" I can call anyone." She says, picturing Shinji in her head. " What was his number again..?" Yuzika looks puzzled. " Oh, well. I shall ask him tommorow." Yuzika says. She sets the cellphone next to her gently on the desk. She begins to change for bed. " Yes, tommorow, Ikari." She smiles.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

" Keep an eye on?" Rei Ayanami asks quietly. She was sitting across from Gendou Ikari at his desk, discussing NERV business.   
" Yes, Rei. I need you to keep an eye on, or watch, that new Eva pilot, Yuzika." Gendou Ikari says. She ponders for a moment than nods her head.  
" Yes, sir." She murmers before leaving. Gendou Ikari nods his head, and smiles.

At Misato's Appartment:

Asuka sat in the tub, she was in the bathroom for two hours straight now. The water was grey, but the words that were written on her skin stayed, still fully readable. She managed to get some of it off her face, but instead of washing off completely , they just turned grey and faded a little bit. She lay back amongst the bubbles and sunk chin deep into the water. " How could this happen to me? How could this happen to me, mamma? How could it?" She whispered very silently. A sponge sat next to her on the rim of the tub, almost black from scrubbing. With all her effort, the words just faded and turned a dark ugly grey. " I just can't let them see me," Asuka murmers. " I can't let anyone see what they did to me." Asuka whispers bitterly, picking up the limp sponge and throwing it at the wall in front of her. She watches it fall to the floor with a wet squish. She sighs and lays back.

**

" M-Misato? Don't you think you've had enough?" Shinji just completed the dishes, and Misato just opened another beere. It must have been a whole twenty four pack by now!   
" AWWWW SHINJI," Misato shouted happily. " You can never have enough beere!" She slurs happily, not to mention loudly.  
" O-Okay than. Aren't you tired? Or---uh--want to watch TV? Something that doesn't include drinking?" Shinji weakly suggests. Misato raises an eyebrow and starts to laugh hard.  
" Aw, Shinji. I know how you feel, here have one." She hands Shinji an ice cold beere. Shinji holds it in his hand and tries to push it back to Misato across the table murmering,  
" You know I'm just a minor. You do know that?" Shinji asks, feeling uncomfortable. Misato laughs again.   
" Of course! That's why you donnnn't want me to driinnnk cuz you want a beere yourzelf!" Misato laughs. She suddenly gets a strange look on her face. " I think I'm gonna take a nap now," She sets her beere down, and falls out of her chair onto the floor. " On the floor." With that Misato either instantly falls asleep, or passes out. Probably option two.Shinji places the beere into the fridge and stares at the drunken Misato on the floor.  
"...." He pulls the limp Misato into her room almost dropping her occasionaly and puts her on her bed . He was suprised he could even lift her, with his weak arms and legs. He closes her door and sighs releif. It was quiet in the house. " Misato passed out, Asuka is in her room, man it's quiet tonight." Shinji thinks to himself. A thought just occurs to him. " I have to go to the bathroom." He shrugs and walks to the bathroom door, and opens it.   
His jaw drops open and he stands there, with his hand off the doorknob, staring at Asuka. She is asleep in the tub, with the bizzare writing all over her face and shoulders, and all over her body as far as he could see.. Asuka suddenly wakes up,realizing she's dozed off, suprised to see Shinji staring at her. Her eyes go wide and she starts to go mad.  
" GET OUT! GET OUT! ANTI BAKA! GET OUT! GET OUT! PERVERT! PERVERT SHINJI! GET OUT!!!" She screams at the very top of her lungs, so loud in fact that it echoes through the bathroom. Shinji doesn't hesitate.He nearly runs out of the bathroom slamming the door. He stands on the other side of the door, panting. " What..what was that on Asuka's body?" He suddenly turns deep red. " Asuka's body.." He blushes harder. He mentally slaps himself. " Did she get rebelious tattoos or something?" Shinji wonders, walking into his room. He was in numb shock.  


**** The next morning****

" Asuka, are ya gonna go to school?" Asks a hungover Misato tapping on her door.   
" No....I don't feel well." She says plainly. Misato shrugs.   
" Ok, than. I'll have Shinji pick up your school work than." She shrugs.   
Shinji shrugs at Misato." Should I tell Misato? Or shouldn't I? I'll go to school." Shinji thinks.  
" Have..a..good..day..ack." Misato mutters. " Why did I get wasted last night? Whoa. Maybe it was Shinji's cooking. Time to get ready for work than ack." Misato murmers walking into her room.

On the way to school, Shinji runs into Yuzika and Rei Ayanami. " Oh, Hey Shinji!!" Yuzika smiles cheerfully joining him. Rei looks at him in her usual attitude. " Ikari." She says. Shinji smiles.  
" Hi, Yuzika. Ayanami." He greets them.  
" I'm going to pilot Eva tonight Shinji." Yuzika says.  
" What? Tonight after school? Misato won't be happy..." Shinji says.  
" What? Who's Misato..?" She asks.  
" She's my gaurdian. She wouldn't be happy that you're gonna pilot EVA because tommorow night was suppose to be her night off." Shinji explains. " But that's all right." He says.  
" Oh, I see. It's not that hard..piloting is it?" She asks. Shinji shrugs.  
" Not as hard as some people imagine I suppose." Shinji says.  
" If you follow the commander's orders, everything should work out fine." Rei says calmly, and plainly.  
Yuzika nods.  
" If you say so."

)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

The school day was a pretty average normal day. It was quiet and less violent without Asuka there. It was strange for the class rep, Hikari, to be gone. She always hated to miss school,even if she was sick. Finally, the last bell rings and it's time for everyone to go home. Yuzika, Rei, and Shinji head to NERV. When they arrive, Asuka is already inside her Eva. The video on her COMM. is turned off. Shinji wonders if it's because of the weird letters all over her face and body. He blushes again.

**

Yuzika slips into the plug suit Ritsuko had givenn her, it was black and red with white wrists, and fingerless gloves attached to the rest of the suit.  
" Is is suppose to be this tight?" She asks, Rei pulling the suit around her breast area. Rei nods. Yuzika sweatdrops.  
" Well..okay." She says. She than follows Rei to the Evangelion, and enters the entry plug, closing the hatch. The entry plug begins to fill with cool LCL. Yuzika begins to feel uneasy. When the LCL reaches her tastebuds, and the back of her throat, she gags ad chokes a bit, then gains her composure. She has a strange feeling as the LCL is felt on her whole body. It gives her the chills. She focuses on the tasks comming up.

" Yuzika, are you in your Eva? And ready to go?" Misato asks from the control center. Yuzika nods on the screen.

" Yes, ma'am." She says.

" Commence operation. EVAs 01,02, and 00 stand by." Ritsuko commands.

" Yes." They all answer in unison.

" Misato,come look as Asuka's sync." Ritsuko murmers, standing next to to the typing Maya.

" It's gone down 10% since the last test." Maya confirms.

" I'm not sure what is is." Misato shrugs.

" Well she better improve soon." Ritsuko says. Misato glares at her. Yuzika's sync was 20% higher than Asuka's and was amazing for a beginner.Shinji shrugs and watches Yuzika on his screen. Rei waits for somehting to go wrong or more orders.

" Good, Yuzika." Ritsuko thinks. " I'm not quite sure who or waht you are yet, but you may make one hell of an EVA pilot." She thinks, slightly smirking.

" All you haft to do, Yuzika," Misato starts, " Is hit all the moving targets under 1:03, got it?" Misato asks.

" Yes, ma'am." Yuzika replies.

"...Ready, go!" Misato shouts.  
Targets pop up everywhere left and right, almost too fast for the himan eye to see, yet, Yuzika is managing to hit each one as fast as it appears. It wouldn't be so amazing, but Yuzika was using a Prog.-knife.

" That's incredibel. How can she move so fast?" Maya asks.  
" 0:10!" Maya reports.  
" Time almost up." Misato says.  
Yuzika continues to exterminate the targets shaped as giant circles with red centers, representing the angel's and their cores.  
" Five, four, three, two, one!!" Maya shouts.  
" TIme up!!!" Misato shouts on the COMM.  
Yuzika stops instantly, almost as soon as Misato said that time was up.  
  
" Percent accuracy?" Ritsuko asks.

"...." Maya stares at the screen. " One...One hundred percent.." She says shocked.  
" Target hit rate accuracy?" Ritsuko asks, smirking.  
" The targets were all hit on the red markere in the center." Maya replies.  
" Amazing...very impressive, Yuzika." Ritsuko blurts out to herself.  
" Yes." Misato nods and agrees.  
  
Gendou was watching the test and smiles his approval. Asuka slumps in her EVA.  
" What was her result? 70%" She chuckles to herself. Yuzika waits anxiously. 

" Yuzika," Misato says. " You're rates were both one-hundred percent. Dead on. Congrats!" She says. Yuzika smiles brightly.   
" Thank you, major." She says.   
" You all can go home now." Misato says. " I'll be late tonight, Asuka and Shinji. Have fun." Misato quickly adds. Shinji sighs.  
They exit their EVAs and enter the locker rooms. Asuka was in the shower before everyone. Yuzika and Shinji stayed in the hallway for a moment.  
  
" Shinji, isn't it great?" Yuzika asks, hugging him.  
" Y-y-yes. Congratulations." Shinji flusters.  
Yuzika waltzes into the locker room with Rei following. Yuzika opens her locker, her jacket is in it. She lent it to Asuka the night she got abused.  
" Oh..." Yuzika mutters. " That' s right." She fummbles with her plug suit. Rei Ayanami is already dressed. Yuzika is still fummbling wiht her plug suit, and can't get it off.  
" Er, Rei?" She asks shyly.

" Yes?" Rei replies.

" Could you...help me take off this thing?" She asks. 

Rei nods. " Okay." Yuzika faces Rei. Rei pushes and pulls a few nobs and buttons and Yuzika's suit falls to her ankles, leaving her completely naked. Rei flusters. Yuzika flushes but smiles.  
" Thanks, Rei. I owe you one." Yuzika says getting dressed.  
" So, it doesn't bother you to be naked in front of Wondergirl." Asuak says, walking out of the locker room. Yuzika shrugs and finishes putting on her clothes.

***

On the way out, Asuka bumps into Shinji. She has thick cove rup over the words on her face. Shinji stares.  
" Shinji," Asuka starts. " If you tell anyone what you saw last night," She leans close to his ear.  
" I'll kill you." she shoves Shinji and he weakly falls to the floor. Asuka flips her long red hair over her shoulder and walks away.  
" I can't beleive her stupid accuracy results!" Asuka mutters, " I bet Maya screwed it up!" She huffs, walking off. Rei Ayanami and Yuzika appear minutes later out of the locker room.

" So, you just push that one button thing?" Yuzika asks. Rei nods. " Huh. Thanks again, Rei." She flusters a bit, smiling. Shinji stands, waiting for Yuzika.  
" What were you two talking about? You seemed to have hit it off pretty well." Shinji says, smiling. Yuzika giggles.  
" Well, you see, it had to do with the fact that I couldn't get my plug suit off." She laughs.  
" ....." Shinji turns deep red. " Oh, okay." He chuckles.  
" Yes, Rei had to help me." She murmers. Shinji raises an eyebrow.  
" Oh, ok." His face is even more flustered. " Where do you want to go?" He asks. Yuzika ponders.  
" Let's go to....my place." Yuzika says. Shinji nods.  
" Ok. Sounds good. Long as your parents are OK with it." Shinji says.  
Yuzika looks confused. " Parents?" She ponders for a moment. " OH, Ok..Maya. Maya is parent. Let's go." Yuzika grabs his arm and they're off to her appartment.

" Oh, I forgot. Maya is gone tonight." Yuzika says, walking into the appartment. Shinji shrugs.   
" I'll make some tea." She says.  
" Is it okay if I call Asuka? Just to make sure she got back..er...adn tell her...um...I'm here?" Shinji asks. Yuzika nods filling a kettle with water. Shinji dials the phone quickly.   
Asuka's dull, " Hello?" is heard.   
" Asuka? It' s me, Shinji. I was er...wondering if you're ok..uh..er..and I'll be home later..." Shinji says quietly.  
" Baka," Asuka whispers quietly. " I'm busy, okay?" She says softly, almost shakily. And with a long click, a new dial tone is heard. Shinji stares at the phone.   
  


"....She didn't yell at me." Shinji whispers.

***************  
  
TBC[]  


Sorry for the long update time. Finally got it up. Please R+R, reviews are good, please no flamming. DOMO ARIGATO.


	7. NGE 7

Chapter 7

I am so sorry about the long update time! It shouldn't take as long this time.Thanks for the reviews, they are hightly appriciated by me! Thanks, and Domo arigato.

" Here, Shinji." Yuzika hands him a cup of tea gingerly. Shinji shakes the stunned look off his face and smiles accepting the tea.  
" Thank you." He says. Yuzika and Shinji take a seat on the couch. He sips the tea. It's good, and warm. He sighs. Yuzika looks at him concerned.  
" What did Asuka say?" She asks. Shinji sets his tea aside gently.  
" It's what she didn't say. I'm worried about her." Shinji turns beat red, and shakes his head. " I mean..not worried..just wo-wondering what's wrong with her." Shinji says quickly. Yuzika smile fades and she looks worried.   
" Ikari, I'd tell you. I really would ..but I promised not to. I promised. I couldn't." Yuzika says. Shinji slowly puts his hand over hers, she clasps it in return.   
" Please, tell me." Shinji says. He can feel his face burning. But he needed to know what was up Asuka's attitude and her weird tattoos. Yuzika sighs.  
" She was attacked by three guys from our opposing school, who abused and vandalized her." Yuzika says slowly. Shinji's shock stricken face made Yuzika feel horrible. " I promised not to tell. She didn't want anyone to tell." Yuzika murmers. Shinji thinks back to that day when he accidenlty saw Asuka in the bathroom tub. Those words they were blury and unfocused, all across her body.   
" Yuzika, what did the words say?" He asks. Yuzika shook her head.  
" I..don't know..but they weren't good." Yuzika says tightening the grip on his hand. Shinji stares at Yuzika's sad face. She is staring at the carpet sadly. He very softly embraces her. He can't beleive what he is doing. She returns with a hug. They stay like that for a long while untill Yuzika asks, " Do you want me to come with you?" Yuzika asks. Shinji nods, feeling her soft hair under his chin.   
" Yes, thank you." He replies. They slowly get up and leave the appartment ready to face Asuka. Or at least try.

*********  
*******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*

Hikari was over. Asuka was sitting next to her on the couch with her back facing her. Hikari was brushing her hair softly, preparing ot braid it for her. Asuka sat in silence the whole time while Hikai gently worked on her hair.   
" Asuka, are you okay?" She asks quietly. Asuka sighs a deep sigh. Hikari frowns slightly.   
" Hikari...Shinji called me." She murmers barely audible. " I told him I was busy. I don't know where he is." Asuka adds. HIkari raises an eyebrow in suprise. Why would she care about Shinji all of a sudden?  
" Shinji?..Are you ..worried?" She asks. Asuka's expression turns sour and hard.  
" Of course not." She mummbles. " Misato would be pissed, that's all." She adds coldly. Hikari shrugs.  
" All right than." Hikari says. Suddenly there is a fummbling at the door, and Shinji with Yuzika appear before them. Asuka whips around and stares.  
" Hello, Asuka." Yuzika says in her most cheerful voice possible.   
" Asuka.." Shinji says with a renewed confidence and a backbone behind him, supporting him for the first time in his life. Asuka stands quickly with Hikari sitting there.  
" Hi, Shinji." Hikari murmers.  
Asuka looks angry in a blown out angry way.

" Asuka.... I want you to know that I know about what happened with those guys. Please, I want to help if I can." Shinji stammers. His hand is scrunched into a fist and is shaking. Asuka glancese at Hikari, than quickly to Yuzika stunned.  
" Asuka....." Hikari murmers.  
" You..." Asuka murmers angrily, glaring at Yuzika. " You told him? " She walks twards Yuzika. Yuzika backs up slowly twards the wall behind her. " You told Hikari!! How dare you!" She sputters angrily. Yuzika bumps against the wall, cornered. Asuka places her shaking fists against the wall next to each side of Yuzika's head. Yuzika can only listen and watch the raw emotion with wide, shocked eyes.  
" How could you tell him? How could you tell...Shinji.." Her anger becomes sorrow and she chokes on her words, as her head bows and small tears drip from her chin onto Yuzika's shirt.  
HIkari and Shinji can only watch Asuka's back and Yuzika's confused face turning to sympethetic emotion.  
" Asuka," whispers Yuzika. " I'm sorry. I thought he had to know. He was worried about you. Concerned for you...cares for you." Yuzika gently slides her hands on Asuka's trembling shoulders.  
The hot tears spilling from her eyes plip onto Yuzika's arm and roll off onto her shirt, accumulating into a damp spot.  
" Why...mamma.." Asuka whimpers so softly only Yuzika can hear. Asuka collapses into Yuzika's embrace. Yuzika welcomes her with a warm embrace as Asuka cries into her chest, and they fall to their knees, Asuka feeling her support.   
" Is....is this really Asuka? Crying...in Yuzika's arms?" Shinji thinks.  
Hikari looks concerned adn torn between staying and leaving. Her face was very pale at the time.   
" It's all right, Asuka. Asuka it's okay..." Yuzika whispers near her ear.  
After a few moments, Asuka begins to regain her composure. She slowly lifts her head to face her comforter. Asuka's bloodshot eyes blue eyes meet Yuzika's deep sky blue eyes. Friendly and warm with feeling. Such feeling! Asuka could almost see perfect white clouds move across those deep blue iris's of hers. Asuka was stunned that she felt content.  
Asuka felt Yuzika's grip loosen on her shoulders. " Are you alright now?" Yuzika asks quietly. Asuka keeps her gaze, and nods slowly loosening her fists as well.  
" Thank you," Asuka whispers. " Thank you for not leaving me alone." She stummbles to her feet breaking the deep gaze on Yuzika's eyes. Yuzika stands also.  
Shinji looks so shocked, he's almost horrified. " Are you alright?" He asks.  
Asuka goes straight into her room. Hikari can't bring herself to follow her. " what...just happened?" She asks quietly. Yuzika shrugs slowly. " I'm not sure but I think she'll be alright now." She smiles softly. Shinji's mind was blown and perplexed. That wasn't the Asuka he'd known. This was a weak, fragile little girl on the brink of mental destruction. Shinji's thoughts were all just obscured in the moment.

" Shinji..are you okay? You seem pale..Hikari as well." She asks. Shinji nods numbly, as well as Hikari.

  
*********&&&&&&&&***********&&&&&&&&&

Misato is sitting is Ritsuko's office, Ritsuko is smoking a cigarette. Misato puts the papers back onto the desk and sighs deeply. They're the results from Yuzika's tests.  
" She's quite amazing, huh?" Misato asks. Ritsuko exhales the smoke and sighs as well.   
" Yes. Of all my years I've never seen anything like that." Ritsuko replies.  
" Yeah the test's results are amazing.." Misato huffs.  
" Not just that...the fact that she came from an EVA out of nowhere I can research..yet." Ritsuko says. The facts hit Misato like a sledgehammer. Why did she come from the EVA? And how? Misato ponders and beginds to rumage through the papers again.

" To tell you the truth, I'm suprised Gendoe is even letting a girl like her pilot EVA. Espeacialy when we have no clue where she came from. And letting her live with Maya!.." Ritsuko murmers. Misato stares at the papers in her hand. What was this girl capable of?

****

Shinji sat next to Yuzika and Hikari. They were half waiting for Asuka and half waitng for nothing. THey sat there for 15 minutes before Hikari mentioned she had to leave. " My parents say my curfew is 11:00 PM, sorry." Hikari says. She walks over in front of Asuka's door. " Asuka...." She knocks lightly on the door. " I haft to go home now. Bye..Asuka. I'll call you later." She says, walking to the front door.  
" Good bye, take care." Hikari leaves quietly.

Shinji is staring at the floor. Yuzika glances at him. " Are you okay, Shinji?" Yuzika asks. Shinji sighs. " I've never seen Asuka like that. You handled is well." Shinji murmers. Yuzika can sense his deep confusion and worrisom. " Shinji, give it time." She says.  
Shinji puts his arm carefully around her and they stay close.,  
" I will..I was just..I dunnno." He murmers. Yuzika holds his free hand softly. It was jittery from nerves. " You need to calm down, Shinji.Asuka will eventruly be okay." Yuzika says. Shinji rests his chin gently against her head. " I'm not majorly concerned about that, it's..something else.." Shinji says. " I'm worried about you piloting Eva, and what will happen if you'll stay...." Shinji trails off. Yuzika's eyes widen.  
" Shinji, I'll stay." She whispers. " Don't you start worrying over silly things now." She whispers. 

" Ok." He smiles softly. She smiles back.

****************************

Asuka finally leaves her room an hour later, to see Shinji by himself watching TV. Yuzika must have left. Asuka plops down on thefar end of the couch from Shinji. Shinji gives her a quick glance and pretends to go back watching the TV. Asuka sighs.

" So you're interested in dog food commercials, Shinji?" Asuka asks quietly. Shinji quickly changes the channel. " No...Not really..." He murmers very shyly. Asuka scoots closer to him.  
" I won't tell Misato...." Shinji says. Asuka smiles tiredly.  
" It's ok," Asuka huffs. " Please don't act like everything is different.." She says half annoyed. shinji raises an eyebrow. He dare not look at her. Asuka is sitting right next him, reaches over and grabs his cheeks forcefully.  
" Shinji," She glares into his eyes. " Did you hear me? Look at me!" She orders. Shinji slowly lifts his gaze to meet hers.   
" Yeah..sorry." He murmers. Why is Asuka doing this? She's touching me?  
" Shinji, don't act like anything has changed. Don't. Don't act like anything happened." She rests her forhead against his chin for a moment, hands still clinging to his red cheeks. " Got it, baka?" She lifts her head gently. Shinji nods.  
" Y-Yes." He quickly stammers. Asuka releases him and scoots to the far end of the couch again. Shinji leaves for the bathroom. Asuka sighs.

*****

Yuzika walks into the appartment quickly and locks it like Maya had showed her. The place was empty. Her eyebrow ring ached for some reason. She couldn't even remember getting it peirced, or her birth..or anything at all. She could only remember as far back when she was in Eva 01 with Shinji...than..light..  
Yuzika sighs. She stares at her cellphone on the coffee table. She thinks of Shinji and her floating in the vast blue of the Eva. Quietness and serenity fills her mind. Why?   
She plops on the couch and drifts to sleep, thinking of that sea of LCL.


	8. nge8

1:00 AM-Nerv Hq

Misato helps herself to another one of Ritsuko's cigarettes. Misato couldn't beleive her blindness. She didn't even think about this girl, where she came from, an Eva. How was that possible? Misato had looked through every file. Ritsuko grew tired, bored and flustered.  
" Call it a night, Misato." She suggests tiredly.  
Misato shakes her head. " Not yet...you can go if you want to, Ritsuko. You were here earlier anyways.." Misato murmers, letting the cigarette dangle between her lips as she flips through the files slowly.  
" Nah. I'll make coffee. Besides, Maya is still working as well. She insisted." Ritsuko stands, stretches, and seeks out the coffee maker.

*****

Yuzika wakes up to a ringing tone. Her phone. Yuzika picks it up groggily. It's raining heavily. " Hallo?" She hoarsly whispers into the phone.  
" Er...Yuzika..sorry to call this late but-Can I come over?" It was Asuka, who sounded sad, yet releived to hear Yuzika's voice on the other end of the line. Yuzika sighs.  
" Sure. You know where I live? Are you sure you want to walk here?" Yuzika asks quietly.   
" Yes..I went through Shinji's books and papers..I found your number. I'd just like to stay ove..r...you..y..you..help me.." Asuka whispers, breaking up.  
" Asuka, it's ok with me, and I'm the only one here. See you here than?" She asks quietly.  
" Thanks..." Asuka hangs up.  
This was odd. Very odd. First, she acts unfriendly twards her, than she needs her all of a sudden. Why? Yuzika looks twards the window. Rain was pouring down. " Where is Maya in all of this?" She murmers to herself.

*****

Shinji watches, unknowingly to Asuka, as she hangs up the phone and steps out the door. " Where did she go to?" Shinji wonders. He can't follow her. He just can't. He lurks back into his room, and flops onto his bed listening to the rain. " I hate rain..." He murmers.

***

1:30AM Yuzika's appartment

Yuzika hears the buzzer for the appartment building. She presses the green accept button, not even speaking into the speaker. Moments later Asuka is at the door, rapping lightly. Yuzika opens the door. Asuka is rain-soaked. " Asuka! You're soaked!" Yuzika gasps. She shrugs.  
" I..couldn't find an umbrella." She murmers. Yuzika leads Asuka to her room, and hands her a T-shirt and shorts.   
" Here, you can wear theese..and I'll hang up your clothes. Than we should get some sleep." Yuzika smiles. Asuka peels off her wet clothes, and quickly changes. Yuzika hangs the clothes over a chair. She climbs into her bed, and pulls back the quilt.   
" My bed is warm, you're freezing." Yuzika says warmly.  
" I-I can sleep on the floor. It's ok. I don't want to inconvinience you." She murmers.  
" Nah, I won't have it. There's more than enough room, and you're my guest. I insist." Yuzika says.  
Asuka shrugs, smiling, and crawls carefully under the quilt next to Yuzika.  
" I'm sorry to bug you...but I just couldn't stay there..." She whispers.  
Yuzika sighs, and smiles at Asuka. " It's alright. Company is nice." She whispers.   
Asuka feels numb. She doesn't know what is it, but it's numb. Like the beating rythm of the falling rain, it's unknown musical beats, just numb.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

6:30 AM- Yuzika's Appartment

Asuka slowly awakes to find Yuzika cuddled up against her, sleeping soudnly. Asuka gently pulls back the covers and slowly creeps out of the bed. She slips her clothes over Yuzika's borrowed ones and quietly sneaks out after writing a message on her fridge board.  
" I want to stay, but if Misato is awake before I am, and Shinji, who know what they'll think." Asuka murmers to herself walking down the quiet dim streets twards home. She longed to stay there with Yuzika but couldn't bring herself to breaking down her ego and return home late in the afternoon and explain it. Fat chance. Asuka sighs and keeps walking untill she is securely back into her room, changing her clothes and slipping back asleep.

Shinji closes his cracked open door, and sighs. Asuka came back early. Misato didn't come back at all. What was going on around here? He couldn't sleep anymore so, he decides to make breakfast and go to his sync test. He starts to dress, and notices that his books are misplaced and his papers are messed up. He ruffles through them and finds the small book where Yuzika's number is suppose to be. He flips it open and is releived to find it was still there. " How strange." He wonders. 

***********

Hours later, a complete traditional Japanese breakfast sits on the table in huge epic size portions. Miso soup, fish, rice, and green tea. Shinji scoops himself up some food and eats quietly as Asuka approaches from her room to the table.  
" Shinji? You made all this food?" Asuka asks flinging herself into the chair across from him.  
" Yeah. I just felt like cooking. You...slept in late this morning." Shinji murmers between mouthfulls of rice, hoping she didn't hear that last sly remark.  
"Yeah..so?" She asks. " I was just tired." She snaps, clumbsily scooping food onto her plate with chopsticks. She still hadn't quite mastered the art of chopsticks yet. Shinji sighs.   
"We have a sync test at noon," Shinji murmers. "Just to let you know." He clears his plate and places it in the sink. " Yuzika is stopping by. It's 11:30 at the moment." He says.  
Asuka's eyes widen. " ELEVEN THIRTY?" She screams. " BAKA! You IDIOT! You should have WOKE ME UP!" She runs into her room, and quickly dresses. Shinji grabs his NERV-ID card, as well as Asuka's. There's a knock at the door. Shinji answers.  
" Hikari?" He asks, stunned.  
" I-I-I just wanted to stop by to see how Asuka was.." She murmers shyly.  
" Oh, Ok. Come in." Shinji murmers. He notices Yuzika comming twards his door, waving. Shinji smiles.   
" Hi." She says. " I'm a little tired." She murmers, chuckling a little bit. Asuka appears from her room, dressed and ready to go.  
She snatches her card from Shinji's hand. " GIMME THAT!" She snarls. Yuzika makes eye contact with Asuka and there is an ackward silence, than Asuka notices Hikari.  
" Hikari!" Asuka stammers, suprised.  
" I came by..to see you." Hikari murmers. " Are you..in a hurry?" She asks.  
Shinji and Yuzika shrug at Asuka.  
" Go ahead. I'll leave later." Asuka mutters waving at the two. Shinji and Yuzika leave without asking.  
  
" I just wanted to know if you were okay. I was really worried about you, since I didn't hear from you..I was just worried. I barely got any sleep last night.." Hikari says, blushing.  
Asuka looks utterly shocked. " Hikari..." She whispers.  
" You probably haft to go to Nerv now..so I can talk to you later.." Hikari begins to leave. Asuka places her hand on her shoulder quiclky. Hikari turns around to face her. Asuka looks into her eyes, and embraces her.  
" Hikari I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Asuka whispers. Hikari looks up at her numbly.  
" Are you going to be able to go to the school dance tonight?" Hikari asks suddenly, breaking the hug.  
" School dance? That's tonight?" Asuka asks.  
" Yeah..." Hikari nods.  
" You bet!" Asuka laughs. " I better leave now or they'll fry my ass for sure." Asuka chuckles. Hikari nods, smiling.   
" Okay. I'll walk you part ways there." Hikari smiles. They leave.  


Misato jolts awake to the smell of food, and follows it to the kitchen table. She begins to gourge herself and drink beere, untill she remembers she was suppose to go to NERV. It's now 12:15. Misato races through the house and runs out the door half-dressed. " DAMMIT! NO ONE WAKES UP MISATO! NO ONE BOTHERS TO WAKE UP MISATO!" She screams racing down the hall, fummbling with her keys. " MISATO IS RESPONSIBLE! MISATO IS ABLE TO WAKE UP AFTER WORKING ALL NIGHT!!!" She starts her car quickly and zooms off avoiding the pedestrians crossing the intersection, leaving them to ponder on the horrible bloody death they narrowly escaped. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!***!*!*!*!

Yuzika and Shinji arrive at NERV, with Asuka following behind them. Rei is already there, of course.  
" Okay," Ritsuko starts. " Everyone change and get into your EVAs for testing." Ritsuko orders.   
" Yes ma'am." They shout and head off to the locker rooms.  
In the girl's locker room:  
" Do you have it down today?" Rei asks Yuzika,emotionless as usual. Yuzika takes her suit out of her locker and holds it up with a confused face.  
" I hope so." She smiles ackwardly. Asuka walks in moments later and begins to dress quickly. Yuzika fummbles with her plug suit. Asuka stares ackwardly at the half dressed pilot. Yuzika manages to get her plug suit on to her needs and walks out, with Asuka and Rei following. Shinji is inside his Eva.

" Okay, I want you all to-" Ritsuko begins, but it stopped when Misato enters noisily. " Hello, Katsuragi.No need for an excuse today. I want you all to sync. with your Evas now. Go ahead." She commands.  
Misato just smiles and shrugs.

" Shinji is up 3%, Yuziaka is looking very well, Rei is up 1%, and Asuka...is..down 10%..." Maya murmers.  
" Ten Percent? Are you sure that's correct?" Ritsuko asks.  
" Yes ma'am, that's what the readings are and they are correct. Asuka went down 10% she's even below Yuzika at the moment." Maya replies.  
" Asuka! Concentrate on your sync!" Ritsuko orders sharply.  
" I am!" She replies.

" The rest of you can go, Yuzika and Asuka I need you to stay behind for further testing." Ritsuko commands.  
" What?" Asuka blurts out.

Ritsuko appears onto Asuka's screen. " You need to try harder. This is pathetic. Your sync. is lower than when you first started..." Ritsuko huffs. 

Asuka frowns back at her. " I'm trying as hard as I can!" Asuka whines. Ritsuko sighs.   
" Just go home, relax and take a break for a while." Ritsuko murmers. " That's an order." She adds suddenly, before dissapearing off the screen. Asuka sulks in her entry plug and huffs, thinking of Yuzika's perfect sync.

  
" This is pathetic...even Shinji is beating me...even the newbie...but why isn't she bothering me as much as Shinji? What's wrong with me? " She ponders, as the entry plug rids itself of LCL. She exits the entry plug and leaves for the locker rooms, along with Yuzika. She wonders what Ritsuko told her.  
" Hey, Asuka." Yuzika smiles.  
" Hey." Asuka replies.  
They enter the locker room, and Yuzika messes around with her plug suit while Asuka quickly changes into her clothes. Yuzika glances around, searching for Rei. She is long gone. She sighs. Yuzika curiously glances at Asuka quickly with a confused face.   
" Um..." Yuzika quietly breaks the silence. " Asuka?" She asks shyly. Asuka looks up from putting her shoe on.  
" Yeah?" She replies.  
" Well, I know that Rei showed me how yesterday..and..well...I can't quite remember how to get the plug suit off, although I know how to put it on. I was wondering if you could show me which button it was again..sorry to bother you.." Yuzika says shyly.  
Asuka's eyebrows raise, and a goofy grin spreads across her face. " It's no bother. After you helped me, it's the least I could do after all." Asuka says. She couldn't beleive her own tone of voice. Had she ever sounded this nice, ever? Asuka quickly snatches Yuzika's left arm and shows her the button on the side of her wrist. "You push it just like this." Asuka instructs, pushing it for her. The top of her plug suit becomes loose, and falls down, revealing her naked chest to Asuka. She stares for a moment, than quickly turns away, cheeks scarlet. Yuzika also blushes and quickly changes her clothes. An ackward silence fills the locker room again.

************  
************

" Do you have any idea who this girl is, and why she came out of EVA-01 after Shinji came back?" Aoba asks curiously.  
" Those are good questions. We searched pretty much the whole damn night and came up with a few answers, but we can't be sure, we do know that she's not an angel...at least we don't think. It's pretty clear at the moment that's she's not an angel." Misato murmers holding a steaming cup of coffee and taking small sips once and a while.  
" We did find some very old files on the subject of human tissue possibly comming from the EVA's but..it's just usually massive clumps of dried LCL that come out of the entry plug once and a while. Think of cat's hairballs." Ritsuko explains looking through the children's sync. sheilds.  
" You're saying she's a hairball?" Maya asks, looking up from her computer screen at Ritsuko.  
" Well, not quite." Ritsuko half smiles. Maya grins.  
" Than what is she?" Aoba asks. Ritsuko gives him a look.  
" I said we're working on it, Aoba." She frowns. " About Asuka, Misato. She's dropped quite a bit in her sync." Ritsuko comments.  
" You're worried about the pilots? Damn." Misato comments sarcasticly.  
" Misato. Seriously. What could be affecting her?" She asks.  
" PMS. New pilot. I don't know." Misato shrugs, annoyed by the question.  
" I suggest you probe and find out." Ritsuko says.  
" That..is asking for trouble," Misato groans. " We'll just see how she is in a week." Misato yawns.  
" We can't afford that. What if we have another angel attack and she can't synchronize with Unit-02? Than Misato-how do you say-we're royaly screwed." Ritsuko mutters, waving her hand.  
Misato rolls her eyes to the heavens and leans back in her chair. " Well, we haven't heard much from Mr.Ikari." She murmers to herself. 

******

Asuka walks home and enters the bathroom quicly to sulk in the tub about her crappy sync. She couldn't beleive she went down even more, pretty soon she wouldn't even be able to sync. with EVA-02 at all. That couldn't happen. She couldn't let Shinji defeat her again and again. She couldn't let him become the best. Because that's where she came in. That's where she would get her revenge on those guys. She would squash them all with her EVA. She'd do it, even if it mean killing their whole school to do it and being suspended from NERV. She was going to get them. She was going to get them with every cell in her body. She sunk further into the tub and sighed. Even if it was the last thing she ever did.   
But for now she had to get ready to meet Hikari tonight.

*****

Gendoh Ikari made eye contact with Rei as she entered his office, with her report.  
" Hello, Rei. Have a seat anywhere." Gendoh smiles kindly. She chooses the seat dirrectly in fron of his desk.  
" Is this the report on observing the new pilot?" He asks.   
" Yes," She replies. "I wasn' t able to observe her very well." She hands him the five page report.  
" Thank you, Rei," He says, flipping through it. " I will read it. Is there anything else you need?" He asks. Rei becomes silent and seems to ponder for a moment.  
" No, I don't think so. Thank you,sir." She exits as quickly as she came in.  
Genoh reads some paragraphs of her written report.  


' Yuzika complains of the suit being too small for her needs in the chest area, and experiences difficulties removing suit without help. '

Gendoh smiles. "This doesn't tell me anything, but I gotta give the girl credit." Gendoh smiles, resting his chin on his hand.

TBC.....

Next Chapter things will begin to heat up a little bit as some confused people hook up, and it may not be the people you think will get together...or not get together! Sorry for any errors on this chapter. Gomen nasai. Please R+R please no flames. : Thanks to all who reviewed. Much peace. Till' next time.


	9. NGE 9 Yuzika's sorrow

NGE 9 I hate LCL

I know spelling the names correctly is important. But, I'm not sure if Shinji's father is:  
1} Gendoh   
2} Gendoe  
3} ??????

I used the first one in the last fic, but I'm really not certain and appologize for any rants about spellng Mr.Ikari's name wrong. Gomen Nasai.  


Constructive Criticism Response: (Just to clear a few things up)

1. Regarding how Yuzika can have a ring in her eyebrow considering LCL can't produce metal: It's part of the plot. She has an eyebrow ring for a reason. And maybe it wasn't the LCL that produced the metal. You'll just have to find out.

2. Thinking that I copied Axel Terizaki's, "Shinji will you dance with me?" because of Asuka being abused and stunned is a giant insult to me. I do NOT copy anyone else's work or 'rip' them off and put them into my fic. I thought of this on my own. I don't even know if I read that story. I'll make sure to check it out now if I didn't.

3. Regarding Yuzika adapting to life to quickly for a 'new born': Ok, first off she isn't a normal person like everyone else. Second of all, how do you know she hasn't been developing and absorbing information for a long period of time up to the moment she arrived? * sorry if this is a spoiler a little *

4. Regarding how Asuka acts soft around Shinji for a moment, than acts weird twards Yuzika: Asuka has mood swings. It happens all through the NGE series with her deppresion and anger..ect. Maybe it's heading in the yuri direction, maybe it's not. I'm not giving that part away.

5.Regarding Maya only being 24 and saying Yuzika is the child she never had: Maya is 24. Big deal! I've met a few women who want children, but don't want relationships. Maya is 24. She wants a child. She doesn't have a husband nor a boyfriend. So what if she is Yuzika's gaurdian and becomes attached and loves her as her own daughter? I don't see anything wrong with that. And also Mr.Ikari may know something about Yuzika piloting Eva, even though some of the characters think it is foolish, as you said.

6. Regarding grammer, spelling, and mispelled/used incorrectly German words: Grammer, grammer and grammer!! It's never been my strong point, I try the best I can. Sometimes I switch from present tense to past tense and not realize it. I apologize for that. I'm only human, and I'm not an english major either. ( You're all like "Yeah hello...we know that..") 

Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy chapter 9!

CHAPTER 9 I HATE LCL

Asuka rumages through her closet, looking for the perfect thing to wear to a school social event, as Shinji Ikari sits in the living room unaware of this social event even existing, when the phone rings.  
Shinji picks it up quickly. " Hello?" He speaks into the phone.  
" HI!!! Guess what?" It's Yuzika's perky voice. Shinji can't help but smile.  
" What?" He plays along, sounding happier than he had sounded moments before.  
" There's a school dance tonight! They have a really good band playing! Really loud!" Yuzika's excitment is spreading through the phone, and Shinji can almost see her energy exit from the phone into their appartment.  
" Really? Interesting." Shinji comments. Yuzika turns the 'exited notch' down a bit.  
" What? You don't want to go than?" Yuzika asks.  
" OH? You were asking?" Shinji laughs.  
" Kinda. Well, do you?" She asks.  
" Of course." Shinji replies. The 'excited notch' is turned up again.  
" YAY! Meet you at your place at-er-how about six?" She asks. " Is that good?"  
" Sure is. Meet you than." Shinji says. " Bye."  
" Yeah! Bye bye." There's a click, and Shinji gently places the phone back into its rightful place. He wonders if this will be a date, and walks off to get ready. On the way he glances into Asuka's room and stops dead in his tracks... staring, deadly silent. Asuka is zipping up her killer denim skirt and a red tank top,with her hair swaying to the middle of her back, down from its usual restraints. Shinji gasps, and quickly walks away, before Asuka turns around and yells at him. Asuka looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.  
"This will have to suffice." Asuka smiles.

Shinji looks through his closet, and finds a pair of slightly larger blue jeans and a long sleeve, white, button-up shirt. He tightens his belt and looks at his clothes in his mirror.   
" I'd say this is different," Shinji sighs. " But Yuzika likes different. Or does she?" Shinji ponders, while undoeing a button, revealing his neck line and part of his upper chest nicely.He grabs his cell and slides it into his back pocket. Why does he care so much about this dance? It is probabaly going to be a big flop and everyone is going to be bored out of their minds. He would never have bothered with this if it wasn't for...if it wasn't for Yuzika. He smiles. He was doing this for Yuzika. He leaves his hair the usual and walks out of his room, to put on his shoes. Shinji just finishes tieing one shoe, as Asuka appears. Shinji stares at her, not knowing what do say or do so he just finishes with his shoes.  
" You're not even going to say anything?" She huffs, walking into the bathroom before, sadly, Shinji could even comment. He sweatdrops.   
There's a tapping on the door. It's Hikari and Yuzika. " HI!" They say in unison. Shinji blushes. Hikari was wearing a striped low cut shirt, and a mini skirt. She looked different out of her school uniform, and with her hair down, resting on her shoulders. Yuzika was wearing a red plaid skirt and a black tank top with a picture of a cat face in the middle of it,and she's wearing blue eye liner that makes her look different than usual as well.  
" Hi..c-c-come in.." Shinji opens the door wider so they enter. Asuka is shocked to see Hikari, as she walks out of the bathroom, now with makeup on.  
" Hikari, I thought I was going to meet you at your place?" Asuka asks.  
" I thought I might as well come here and meet you, and I ran into Yuzika on the way up here." She smiles sweetly. Asuka smiles.   
" OH, ok. Hi..Yuzika." She murmers. Yuzika casualy smiles. Shinji shrugs.  
" Well, are we all going to go than?" He blurts out.  
" Oh..ok..if we're all going to the same place..we might as well.." Yuzika suggests.  
Hikari nods, Asuka agrees shortly afterwards, slightly angry about who-knows-what.

******

The dance scene is loud and the speakers are pulsating like a night club. The floor is crowded with people from all over the place. Shinji, Yuzika, Hikari and Asuka all enter the floor. Shinji looks embarassed as Asuka and Hikari casualy begin to dance. Yuzika notices Shinji's shy-ness.   
" Okay Shinji, like this." Yuzika dances slowly trying to teach him the steps and sways. Shinji attempts.  
" Wow. You catch on fast, Shinji." Yuzika murmers. They are now both dancing. Shinji looks happy. Suddenly, without warning the music switches to something much slower. Shinji stops in his tracks and looks worried. Yuzika just smiles.  


"I know you know how to dance to this." She laughs. Shinji nods, placing his arms around Yuzika's waist as she gently places her arms around his neck. They dance closely.   
  
"See? I told you." She whispers softly, resting her head on his shoulder as they sway back and forth. Shinji can't beleive this is happening. He's never felt this feeling. It feels so right. He never wants it to end. He forgets the people around him, Asuka and Hikari, his fear, and just follows his feelings. He gently looks Yuzika in the eyes after she lifts her head from the feeling of Shinji's hand on her cheek.

"Shinji?" Yuzika whispers.

"Yuzika..forgive me." Shinji whispers, kissing her full on the mouth slowly and letting it linger a little bit, than pulls away to fear her reaction. Yuzika's eyes widen, and she smiles.

"Forgive you for what? For a kiss? Than forgive me for this." Yuzika whispers, kissing Shinji back letting her lips rest against his for a long moment. Their lips part and they open their eyes, and just dance slowly without saying another word. Yuzika's head resting on Shinji's shoulder, with his arms holding her body close as they sway so slowly. In Shinji's mind, this is perfect.

Rei watches from a far corner. She takes mental notes. Mr.Ikari would have to be informed about this. Two pilots cannot have a relationship. It stands in the way of combat, even though Rei didn't quite understand this herself. She casually sips a paper cup of juice and leans back against the wall, watching them from the corner.

Asuka saw them kiss. She watched Shinji's whole little love act. She is disgusted, and storms off back stage with Hikari following. 

"Asuka, are you okay?" Hikari asks. Asuka looks her in the eyes.  


"Yeah." Asuka replies, with no emotion.

"I saw it too. Who cares Asuka. You have someone else who cares for you more." Hikari says quickly.

"What? Who? Kaji? God...not Kaji. Misato and Kaji...like I didn't know about them." Asuka huffs.

"No!" Hikari blurts out emotionally. She grabs Asuka's cheek gently. Asuka's eyes widen.

"Hikari..?" Asuka whispers.

"Me, Asuka! I care! I care so much!" Hikari whispers, eyes glistening with emotion. Asuka listens. "I've cared for so long, and I still do! Don't you think I care? I do! I love you, Asuka!"

"Hikari.." Asuka whispers.

"I do,Asuka!" Hikari says, suddenly kissing Asuka full on the mouth, full of emotion. It was a quick kiss, but it didn't lack any passion or romance. Asuka stares at Hikari wide eyed for a few moments.

"Did you mean that?" Asuka asks.

"Yes." Hikari says, scared what will happen next.

"Hikari.." Asuka kisses Hikari on the lips quickly, but not lacking any feeling. "I need to think," Asuka says. "I'm confused but-" Just than Asuka's cell phone rings. She answers it quickly. "Yes...what? Now? Fine." She hangs up and turns to Hikari. "There's an angel attack." Just than, the sirens go off. Hikari looks sad. "We'll talk when I get back, okay?" Asuka asks.

"Okay." Hikari says. Asuka begins to walk off, but Hikari grabs her wrist suddenly. Asuka turns around. "Be careful, Asuka." Hikari says. Asuka smiles and winks at Hikari.

"I will. Don't worry." With that, Asuka runs off and Hikari finds the shelter.

Shinji and Yuzika have also received the phone call, and are on their way, as well as Rei Ayanami. The gym is emptying as people rush to the shelters, except two boys. Touji and Kensuke. 

"Remember last time, idiot?" Touji snears.

"Yeah..but," Kensuka says with emotion in his eyes; "This is sooo exciting! Evangelions are sooo cool!" He prepares his recorder.

"Kensuke..let's skip it this time." Touji says angrily, dragging him to the shelter.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"All Evangelions prepare to launch!!!" Misato commands.

"Yes, ma'am!" The pilots respond in unison.

Evangelions 00,01,02 and 05 all launch to face a huge,acidic, white angel with tenticles hanging from its massive body. Its mouth seemed to be drooling a clear saliva that was burning the ground below it. Acid.

  
"What the hell is that thing?" Yuzika blurts out.

"Get with it, Yuzika!" Asuka snarls, charging twards the angel without warning.

"Asuka!" Shinji runs after her. Asuka pulls out her Prog. knife and slashes twards the angel's core. She misses, due to a tenticle grabbing her Eva's ankle and spinning her around and she collides with Shinji, leaving them both dazed. Asuka quickly shakes it off and stands quickly and is greeted with a mess of tenticles comming twards her. Asuka gasps, and realizes she's gripping her Prog. knife. She slashes off two of the angel's massive limbs. It screeches as acid squirts from the decapitated tenticles. Asuka smiles and charges once again, but is shocked that she can't move her Eva's arm. She glances over as the pain hits her. Her Eva's arm has been totaly sliced off. She screams in pain as the angel picks her Eva up by the head and cleanly slices off her Eva's other arm. Asuka screams in pain and agony as it feels her real arm it being torn off.

"Can't you do something?" Misato screams at Maya. Maya is franticly typing at her keyboard.

"It won't let me.....it won't.....Asuka!" Maya stammers. Misato watches in horror, and imagines the pain Asuka must be experiencing.

Shinji charges in to help Asuka as Rei and Yuzika stands by. Shinji pulls out his rifle and begins to open fire on the angel. It screeches as bullets punch into its face. Acid drips sickly out of the bullet holes. Shinji uses all his amo and prepares to reload. Before he can even begin, it grabs Evangelion Unit-01's leg and rips it off with a new found weapon protruding from it's drooling mouth. It looks like a giant blade.Shinji screams and out of reflex, grabs his Prog. knife and stabs the tenticle. The angel drops him to the ground and throws Unit-02 far from the other Evangelions. It lays motionless, and unresponsive, except small unconcious twitching.

"Asuka?!" Yuzika shouts. Rei grabs her rifle and begins to fire at the angel, while charging. Yuzika watches in horror, too dazed by the angel's gruesome attack on Asuka.

"Her scores may have been perfect on the test, but nothing can prepare a pilot for the sight of battle." Ritsuko says. Misato glances at her, angry and confused.

"Do something!" Misato suddenly blurts out at Yuzika. Yuzika jumps.

"Yes ma'am." Yuzika whispers.

The angel's tenticle is wrapped around Shinji's other leg, while he franticly stabs at it. The angel barely notices Rei firing at it. It simply shoots a giant wad of glistening acid directly into the face of Unit-00. Rei screams in agony and continues to fire. Her stray shots fly everywhere, one hits Yuzika in the arm, and rickashays into Shinji's left arm. He screams. The angel than wraps a giant tenticle around Unit-00's head, and decapitates it. He tosses Unit-00 over by Unit-02. Yuzika gasps in horror, and springs into action. Shinji struggles with the angel. "REI!!!" Yuzika leaps onto the angel's back and begins to stab it over and over. It squeals loudly and bucks violently, trying to throw Yuzika off. But it still has a grip on Unit-01's ankle and it's tossed around. 

"Shinji!" Yuzika tries to cut the tenticle off, but fails,stabbing the air. The angel decides to get rid of Shinji by ripping off his leg and tossing him into the dirt. He lands on his stomach, and his Eva's face in the dirt. Yuzika screams, and tries franticly to crawl over the angel and reach its core. The angel suprises her by popping out a few tenticles from its back and wraping them around her Eva's neck and flipping her on her back below the angel's massive drooling face. It seems to lear at her with hatred, yet confusion. Yuzika tries to reach for her lost Prog.knife, but the angel has restrained her well. She screams in horror as the angel hovers its face over her Eva's. Its mouth starts to open, plipping acid onto her Eva's shoulder. She screams. It feels like her arm is burning. "AUG!! How can this be? How can I feel it? What is this?" Yuzika struggles under its tenticles. "Its going to burn me to death!" She screams, feeling herself lose control. Maya covers her mouth, theres nothing she can do to help her, or the other pilots.

"My god.." Misato gasps after witnessing Unit-00's defeat, and now Yuzika's screams over the Comm.

The angel's mouth gapes open, and Yuzika can see the acid settling in the bottom of its mouth in a giant pool, small streams of acid spilling over its twisted lips.Yuzika squeezes her eyes shut, and prepares for the worst.

"NO! Stay away! Stay away from me!" She screams. The angel starts to lean it's mouth over Yuzika's Evangelion. Just than, out of no where Asuka jumps in with her armless Eva-02 and settles between Yuzika and the angel's tenticles and lands on her stomach. Yuzika quickly opens her eyes after feeling someone on her. She gasps in horror as she sees Unit-02 sprawled over her as a sheild.

"NO! Asuka! Don't! You idiot! NO!!!!" Yuzika screams with emotion and starts to go crazy in her Eva. She struggles to get free and push Asuka out of the angel's wrath. The angel drools the large amount of acid onto Unit-02's back. Yuzika can hear Asuka scream through her Comm. in agony and pain. "ASUKA!" Yuzika screams while fighting back her tears. "Asuka!" She can feel the acid run off of Unit-02 and plip onto her Eva's abdominal region. She squirms, because it feels so real. She can't do anything to help Asuka. She's hopeless. The acid burns through the Evangelion's armored plates so easily, it's almost pathetic. The angel is about to finish Unit-02 off, but a shot is fired into it's badly damaged core, and the angel stops, and explodes. Shinji managed to reach his rifle, and aim at the angel's core with his remaining hand on Unit-01. Eva-02 and Eva-05 are blown into the dirt, Unit-02 smoking from the acid. Yuzika catches herself and quickly sprints to Evangelion-02 and pulls out its entry plug, and sets it on the ground gently. She ejects her own quickly, and sprints dripping with LCL to Asuka's entry plug, and opens the scolding hot hatch and lets the LCL drain out.

"ASUKA!" Yuzika shouts. What she sees shocks her. Asuka's plug suit is burned off her back, and shoulders. It's slightly melted around the edges , her back is scolded and bleeding badly. It is burned very badly. Yuzika places a hand to her mouth and starts to cry. "Asuka!...Asuka!.How can this be..?.." She cries, trying to wake Asuka. Even the top part of her shoulders are burned. Yuzika falls to her knees. The Nerv paramedics arive quickly before Shinji runs to Asuka's entry plug. Yuzika is told to return to Nerv after being examined. Yuzika is stunned and sobbing on her knees behind the crowd of paramedics removing Asuka from the entry plug. Shinji quickly sprints to Yuzika's side.

"Yuzika? Yuzika what happened to Asuka? What's wrong?" He quickly asks a string of questions that Yuzika can't answer. All she can do is sob for Asuka, because it was her fault. Asuka saved her. There was nothing she could do. It was her fault. Shinji kneels next to her and embraces her trembling body. The paramedics surround Unit-02 and Unit-00, after somehow getting the plug ejected from Unit-00's decapitated body.

"It's okay, Yuzika...it's okay." Shinji tries to calm her down.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

~`~`~`~`~

~`~`

Shinji walks her back to Nerv, the paramedics seperate them and whisk them away to be examined. Yuzika is cleared and walks to the locker room, shaken up. She slowly removes her plug suit. It's odd being in an empty locker room. No Rei. No Asuka. Just her. She is stunned to see small burned circles on her stomach and near her side where the acid fell on the Eva. She stares at them shocked for a few moments, than changes. The paramedics didn't really notice the burned holes in her plug suit, and either did she. She sits on the bench and starts to cry. "Asuka....it didn't have to be this way..Asuka.." She cries. She hears someone enter the locker room. Rei.

"REI?" Yuzika asks.She stands, shocked and with tears flowing down her cheeks. Rei has her usual, no-emotion face. She has a few bandages and gauze peices on her but that was about it. "How..how could you...how could you....." Yuzika is at a loss for words. Rei places a hand on her shoulder.

"You fight well," Rei says. "I just timed it right." Rei changes out of her plug suit and into her school uniform.

Yuzika starts to tear up again. "Asuka...she...she..." Yuzika begins to cry again. Rei's expression doesn't change. 

"Thay took the second child to the hospital. That is all I know." Rei says. Yuzika rushes out of the locker room quickly, she runs into Shinji. Shinji looks worried. He places his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Yuzika has tears running down her cheeks in steady streams.

"I have to go to the hospital...Asuka..!" She says, almost pleading with Shinji.

"The hospital is closed to visitors now-" Shinji starts, but is interupted by Yuzika falling into him and sobbing on his shoulder. Shinji wraps his arms around her. "Yuzika." Shinji whispers.

"It was horrible.." Yuzika sobs, almost unaudible. "Asuka....it's all my fault, Shinji. It's all my fault." She cries uncontrolably in his arms. Shinji holds her as she sobs.

I musn't run away.

I musn't...for her.

I musn't run away.

TBC...... {}

Thanks for reading! It means alot to me! Next chapter....may be the last...may not be...I'm still deciding..Please no flames...contstructive criticism welcomed....as well as ideas or suggestions..whatever..so....onwards!


End file.
